Great minds come together
by Nuttymoomoo01
Summary: Spencer Reid has never had luck with women until the day Tara Lewis was brought in to replace Kate Callahan. Will he have the confidence to make a move? And will someone beat him to it? Criminal Minds story
1. Chapter 1

Spencer Reid had just arrived for work. He could see Hotch talking to a woman in his office.

She was dark-skinned, had very short black hair and was wearing a black suit and white blouse.

He found her appearance intriguing.

"Morning kid" said Morgan holding a cup of coffee

"Hey Morgan. Who's Hotch talking too?" Spencer asked, he couldn't take his eyes off this lady

"Hotch is interviewing for Kate's replacement" Morgan replied

"What's her name? Spencer asked

"Tara something" Penelope jumped in "Hello my chocolate source of goodness"

Penelope kissed Morgan on the cheek

"Morning baby girl" Derek chuckled

In Hotch's office

"I think you are going to be a real asset to the team Dr Lewis" Hotch stood up and shook Tara's hand

"Thank you so much for giving me a shot Hotch"

"Let's introduce you to the team" Hotch smiled holding the office door open for her

Hotch and Tara went over to where the other's were in the bullpen

"Morning everyone i would like to introduce to Kate's replacement. This is Dr Tara Lewis. She is a forensic psychologist"

"Hi guys" she smiled and gave a little wave

"Tara this is SSA David Rossi" Hotch smiled

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tara" Rossi smiled kissing her hand

"It's an honor Dave. I've read some of your books" She smiled

"This is SSA Derek Morgan" Hotch said

"Hi beautiful" Morgan winked at her

"Hi Morgan" she blushed

"You can call me Derek" he smiled back

"Enough of that!" Penelope smirked

Reid frowned at Derek

Hotch continued " This is Dr Spencer Reid"

"It's lovely to meet you Spencer" Tara smiled

Reid was too shy to say anything other than "Hi"

Tara was very taken with Spencer

"This is SSA Jennifer Jareau" Hotch said

"It's lovely to welcome you to our team, please call me JJ" JJ smiled

"Hi JJ and thank you!" Tara and JJ shook hands

"And last but not least this is our technical analyst Penelope Garcia" Hotch said

"Welcome oh welcome to our humble home fair lady" Penelope exclaimed hugging Tara suddenly

"Hi" Tara said


	2. Chapter 2

**A/O contains sensitive references to fetal abduction**

"We have a case guys" JJ said

The gang all gathered around.

"On your tablets and paperwork Spence you will find the images and police reports. This is 27 year old Wendy Morris married for four years and was eight months pregnant when she was stabbed and had her baby ripped out of her in Atlanta Georgia"

The team were shocked and saddened. They had all seen terrible things in their careers but when it came to babies and children they felt distraught.

"What happened to the baby?" Asked a shocked Tara

"We assume the unsub took the baby away" JJ explained "No baby was found at the scene"

"So the baby could still be alive?" Asked Tara with a glimmer of hope

"Yes" JJ replied

Hotch then said "We are to travel to Atlanta and meet a sheriff Wright who is the lead investigating officer at the scene."

"Could the unsub be someone who has lost a child recently and is in a state of grieving?" Asked Spencer

"It's certainly seems likely" replied Rossi

"And now they have a dead woman's baby" Morgan replied

"Wheels up in 30" Hotch said


	3. Chapter 3

**A/O Sensitive issues surrounding fetal abduction and suicide**

Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, JJ, Reid and Lewis got into the jet.

Hotch sat with Morgan. Rossi sat with JJ, and Reid sat with Lewis.

They all got their case notes and tablets out again.

"Reid, why are you the only one without a tablet?" Asked a puzzled Tara

"I'm old-fashioned Tara, i like my notes on paper, why do you ask?" Spence gave her a small smile

"Just a general wonderment that's all" Tara smirked at her new colleague

Spencer smiled "And please call me Spence"

"Ok Spence" Tara smiled back at him

Spencer blushed at her shyly

They all arrived at the scene of crime in their SUV's.

A man in a sheriff's uniform greeted them. He was approximately in his late 40's and he had brown hair. Hotch could tell from his expression this case was affecting the sheriff, as it had him being a father himself.

"Hi Sheriff Wright, I'm SSA Hotchner" Hotch held his hand out to shake Wright's hand

"Welcome Hotchner" Wright smiled

"This is SSA Rossi, SSA Morgan, SSA Jareau, and Doctor's Reid and Lewis" Aaron explained

"Pleasure to meet you all" he took it in turns to shake their hands

"So what do we have Wright?" Asked Rossi

Wright took them over to the body "Wendy Morris, she was found this morning by a jogger, her throat has been slashed and her stomach has also been cut open and the baby she was carrying has been stolen"

The team were visible shaken to see the body. Jennifer, Aaron and Dave were the most shaken because they had their own kids and in Dave's case he had a grandson.

"Has her next of kin been told?" Asked JJ. JJ had only recently had her second child, a little boy named Michael and he was only about six weeks. So this case struck a nerve with her. She couldn't believe someone could do such a terrible thing by stealing a baby from inside the mother's womb. As a mother her instincts old her it was someone who had recently lost her own child and she wanted a replacement.

"Her husband has been told Miss Jareau. He is upset about the death of his wife and is pleading for the safe return of his child. He doesn't even know the sex" Wright explained

"I'll go and talk to him by myself" JJ replied

"How many Miss Jareau?" asked Wright

"How many what?" JJ asked puzzled

"Children do you have?" Wright smiled

"I have two boys. Henry is seven and Michael is six weeks" JJ smiled

"I thought so" Wright replied

"Why?" JJ asked

"I can see quite clearly how much this case is affecting you" Wright said

JJ didn't say anything.

"JJ,you and Rossi visit Wendy's husband" Hotch ordered

Reid and Lewis i want you to visit the local grief councillors. See if anyone has been there for depression over the loss of a baby" Hotch then added

"Me and Morgan will stay here and survey the area" Hotch added

The home of Wendy's husband

"Are you OK JJ?" Askd a concerned Rossi

"Yeah I'm fine Dave" JJ smiled

JJ knocked on the door, and a man in his early 30's answered. He looked withdrawn, pale and exhausted

"Hi Mr Morris, we are from the FBI. I'm SSA Jennifer Jareau and this is my colleague SSA David Rossi,may we come in and ask you some questions if you are feeling up to it?" JJ asked

"Please come in" the man answered quietly

Rossi and Jareau stepped into his house

"Would you like a drink?" Asked Mr Morris

They both said no thank you

"Mr Morris how was your wife the day she disappeared?" Asked Rossi feeling sad for the young widow

"Please call me Ben. She was on her morning walk. She liked walking through the woods each morning. It helped her through the last few weeks of pregnancy. She was hoping it would soon bring on labour" Ben explained

"What time did your wife leave?" JJ asked

"Around 7am. She liked the early sun. It isn't too hot or too cold plus it is quiet that time of morning" Ben explained

"I like the early mornings aswell" JJ smiled

Ben smiled back "She was usually back around 9am. But she didn't arrive. I called her and text her and nothing. I then rung the police who said they wouldn't do anything because she had only been gone for a couple of hours. And then an hour or so later i had a phone call from the police saying they had found her dead in the woods with the baby stolen from her" Ben broke down

JJ got up and sat next to him and put her arms around him, he buried his head on his chest "Shh it's ok Ben"

"We are doing everything we can to bring your child back to you Ben" Rossi said

"I don'ttt evenn know whether i have a son or daughter!" Ben exclaimed sobbing

The Westfield Grief council

Spencer and Tara were sat waiting to be called in by the doctor.

"Are you OK Tara?" Asked a concerned Spencer

"I'll be fine. I just hate cases involving children" Tara replied

"Do you have your own then?" Spencer asked

"No. I would love a family one day. I just haven't met the perfect guy yet" Tara explained "What about you Spence?"

"I don't either. I am yet to meet the right woman to share my life with. I hope it happens soon, I'm 33" Spencer replied

"I'm 39 so i know where you are coming from" Tara replied

A woman in her late 40's came out of a room and smiled. Her name was Doctor Russell

"Doctor's Reid and Lewis, how do you do?" smiled Dr Russell gesturing them into her office

They both shook her hand

"How can i help you?" She smiled

"We need your help. A woman was found dead this morning having had her baby cut from her womb. We need your help in knowing whether you had any patients who came to you for counselling over the death of a baby they lost" Reid replied

"How awful. I heard about it. Whoever did this must be in a terrible place" Russell looked sad "I will go through my clientele"

She looked through her computer

"I have a patient here. Her name is Louise Sutherland. She had recently given birth to a stillborn baby at 31 weeks" Russell said

"Do you have an address?" Lewis asked

"Yes 13 Rollcombe drive" Russell replied

"Thank you so much" Reid and Lewis replied and then left

Lewis dialled Hotch "Hi Hotch, it's Lewis. We know who the unsub is."

"OK Lewis" Hotch said down the phone

"A Louise Sutherland. She lost her baby at 31 weeks. It was stillborn. Her address is 13vRollcombe Drive" Lewis said

"Thankyou Lewis" Hotch said

Hotch then got Gracia onscreen

"Garcia can you find out more information on a Louise Sutherland living at 13 Rollcombe Drive" Hotch asked

"Sir, yes sir!" Garcia clicked on her computer "She went into the hospital about 3 weeks ago in labour, she delivered the baby but it was sadly dead. She started suffering depression so she admitted herself to the Westfield clinic"

"Thanks Garcia" Hotch then ended the video conference

"Where to Hotch?" Asked Morgan as they got into the SUV

"13 Rollcombe Drive" Hotch replied s Morgan sped off

Hotch rung Lewis, Reid,JJ and Rossi and told them all to drive to 13 Rollcombe drive

They all arrived at the address, with guns and FBI vests on. Hotch took the lead as the unit director.

"Louise Sutherland come out!" Hotch and Morgan shouted

They walked around the house. They could see baby things all over the place.

Reid and Lewis separated off from the others and walked to Louise's bathroom and saw her dead body covered in blood. She had cut her wrists and bled out.

"HOTCH!" Reid shouted

The other four entered the bathroom and saw Louise dead. JJ burst into tears. Tara was also upset. Morgan comforted Tara by putting his arm around her "It's ok Tara" Morgan said. Reid noticed their encounter and was slightly jealous. SO he decided to make Tara jealous by putting his arm around JJ.

Then there was the cries of a baby. Rossi ran into the bedroom and there was a tiny baby in a cot. It had been well looked after, Rossi took hold of the baby and JJ took hold of it.

She was a natural mother and soothed and comforted the baby until it stopped crying.

The 6 agents went downstairs and outside, JJ was still cradling the baby.

Outside the police were there, and so was the widow and father of this baby.

JJ happily handed the baby over to it's father, they still didn't know the sex.

"Here you go Ben, here is your healthy baby" JJ smiled

Ben kissed her cheek "Thank you so much"

On the jet on the way back to Virginia they found out the baby was a girl and Ben had decided to name her Jennifer.


	4. Chapter 4

The jet landed back at the FBI headquarters.

The six agents left and went their separate ways. It had been a long day and they were all tired.

"Tara?" Spencer asked

"Yeah, Spence" Tara smiled

"Would you like a drink?" he asked

"Sure, a quick one though, I'm shattered" she laughed

"That's fine by me" he smiled

They arrived at the bar and Spence ordered two beers.

" Thanks for doing this Tara" He smiled at his friend and colleague

"I'm your a friend Spence" Tara

"I would like us to get to know each other Tara. You intrigue me" Spencer confessed

"OK. Here goes, I'm Tara Mary Lewis. I'm 39. I will be 40 on the 5th October. I have my own apartment. I have been single for three years since my boyfriend was caught in our bed with MY best friend" Tara explained

Spencer felt sad when she said the lat bit "I don't understand how anyone could cheat on you. You are beautiful, smart and a lovely, warm person"

Tara blushed at his compliments "Thanks Spence"

"I mean it. I always thought JJ was the most beautifulness woman i had ever seen, but i see you and you are much more beautiful than her" Spence blushed

Tara thought Spencer was an incredible person but she didn't feel anything romantic for him at the moment. She was more attracted to Morgan.

"Tell me about you Spence" Tara sipped her beer

"I'm 33. My birthday is 12th October. I too own my apartment, but it is a geek pad, and oh yeah, one more detail i have never had a serious or proper relationship" Spencer felt embarrassed

"Are you telling me you have never you know, had sex?" Tara asked

Spencer blushed "Nope. I believe sex should be with one person and one person only. And i have never found anyone i could trust enough. There was one person who i got close to" Spencer then stopped talking as he could feel the pain beginning

"Yeah? What happened?" Asked a curious Tara

Spencer pushed himself to continue "Her name was Maeve. She had viewed MRI Scans because i kept getting headaches and no one could tell me why. And we kept in contact through a payphone. She had a stalker and she feared for my safety if we met. She was shot, I was there when it happened" Spencer could feel the tears. Even though it had been about three years it still hurt.

Tara stood up and went over to him and wrapped her arms around him "I am so sorry Spence. I feel awful for complaining about my boyfriend cheating when your girlfriend was killed"

Spencer placed his arms around her. For the first time since Maeve died, he felt comforted.

Maybe he would get his second shot at love with this beautiful doctor.

Sadly for him, she was attracted to his best friend, the sexy Derek Morgan.


	5. Chapter 5

"Would you like to come back to mine Tara?" asked a happy Spencer

"Sure, I'd like that" Tara smiled back

They got in his car and rove back to his apartment. The place wasn't the best kept place. There were papers and books scattered everywhere.

"Sorry about the mess. I haven't had time to tidy!" he said embarrassed

"It's ok Spence, honestly, we've been away for days and the last thing we should worrying about is tidiness!" Tara exclaimed

"Sit down Tara" Spencer gestured her to sit on his brown sofa. He moved a couple of magazines that were lying there.

Tara took her coat off and sat down

"Would you like a drink Tara?" Spencer asked

"Coffee please, milk and one sugar" Tara replied

"How can you drink coffee with just one sugar?" he asked out of curiosity

"I don't know, why do you ask?" she frowned

"It's disgusting without at least 5 teaspoons of sugar" he said

"YOU HAVE FIVE TEASPOONS! I feel sorry for your dentist" she snorted

"My teeth are in great condition" he stated

"That is shocking!" she sniggered

Spencer entered the lounge with two cups of coffee, he handed Tara her coffee. She took a sip "Wow this is amazing Spence!"

"Thank you for the compliment" he smiled

Tara looked around his room and noticed hs star trek models "Wow i love the star trek models!" she exclaimed

"You like star trek?" he asked smiling

"I love it. It's my favourite show" she said sipping her coffee

"Wow it's mine too!" he said astonished that a girl he liked loved the same thing as him. He was yet to meet anyone who liked Star Trek.

"Which is your favourite show?" tara asked

"Deep space nine" Spencer replied smiling

"I love Enterprise. Do you remember the dog in it?" Tara asked

"Yes, the beagle Porthos" Spencer replied

"I love him!. I have always dreamt of owning a house and owning a beagle like him." Tara replied

"Why don't you go for it Tara?" Spencer asked

"Because I want to marry and have kids first. I cant imagine of owning a big house and dog without anyone to share it with" She sighed

"I get where you're coming from. That's all i have ever wanted is a big house and garden with white picket fences, two children running down the garden path to greet me when i come home from work and a beautiful wife to kiss and snuggle with every night" Spencer expressed

"That's a lovely thing to have Spencer" Tara put down her finished mug of coffee. Unkown to her,she was who he wanted to share this with.

"Maybe one day hey" He said

"Can i ask you something?" She asked

"Sure anything" he smiled

"I do like someone. He's smart, handsome, funny, sweet and kind" she said. He thought maybe she was talking about him "Do you know if Derek is single?"

Spencer's heart was crushed. She wanted Derek.

Spencer was speechless and only managed to say "Uh.. I don't know"

"What's wrong Spence?" Tara asked concerned for her friend. To Tara, Spencer was like a younger, geeky brother

"Nothing, umm it's getting late. Do you need a ride home?" he asked wanting to get her out of his apartment fast

"I'm fine Spence. Well i guess i'll see you at work then Spence" Tara said standing up and putting her coat on. She went over and kissed his cheek sending shivers down his spine

"Night Tara, see you at work" he replied before locking his door behind her

He went over to the sofa and crumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Tara arrived at work. Everyone was already there but Spencer.

"Where's Spence?" Asked a confused Tara

"He hasn't come in" said Derek making eyes at Tara.

"Oh" She said. She hoped she'd hadn't upset him last night

"Did something happen?" Asked Derek

"We were just talking about Star Trek" She said obviously not telling him what else she said about Derek and how she really liked him

"Uhh ok, never took you as a science fan Tara" Said Derek in disbelieve

"That's because you never asked Derek" Said Tara

"Sorry baby mama!" Derek pretended to look offended

Tara playfully slapped his back

Spencer later arrived looking like he hadn't slept. He couldn't take his eyes off Tara but she failed to notice.

"Sorry about last night, I was tired after being away" he said full of regret

"It's OK Spence, we were all tired. I fell asleep as soon as i got home" she stated

"OK today team, we have no cases but we do have paperwork to do but once it is all done you may go home" Hotch stated to his team

Derek sat with Tara and went through paperwork. Spencer didn't want to sit near the pair of them so he sat with JJ. He could see how much she was enjoying his company and it pained him. He tried to ignore them but he couldn't stop looking at her.

JJ noticed him brooding "What's wrong Spence? You seem sad" JJ rubbed his back

"It's nothing JJ" Spence said sadly

"Tell me Spence, I'm your friend and I'm here for you" she smiled

"I like Tara" he stated

She smiled "Oh wow Spence, that's great. Does she know?" JJ asked

"No she doesn't. I wanted to tell her last night when she came over to my flat" he stated before she butted in

"She stayed at yours?" JJ smiled

"It wasn't like that. We went for a drink and then i invited her back to mine where we had coffee and a chat. And we discovered how much we both loved star trek, and she confessed something to me.."

"What did she say Spence? JJ asked

"She likes Morgan" Spencer said disappointed

JJ turned to look at the pair and sadly she could see how much they were both into each other "Oh Spence I'm sorry" she put her arm around him "Is that why you showed up late for work looking like death?

"Yeah, i didn't sleep much, I sat in bed feeling crap" he said

"Spence, they're not dating so you should tell her the truth before Morgan gets there first and you know how he is with asking women out" JJ said

Spencer knew JJ was right. He had to act on his feelings before Morgan beat him to it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/O Hello readers. Sorry i haven't updated this for over a month. I've been working on another story and i haven't had any criminal minds motivation. Hopefully i will when s12 starts next month. I cannot wait to see Emily back,i just wish she'd come back full time,she's just awesome!. I've had to split this into two parts due to this website not allowing more than a certain amount of words. Anyone else having problems using document manager?**

 **UPDATE: Seems to only work early morning my time.**

The next day Spencer arrived for work early before any of the other team arrived. He was determined to go for it with Tara and ask her out for a meal. He was nervous and anxious. He had never had a real proper relationship that went anywhere but he really liked Tara,she was sexy,funny and shared his love of Star Trek.

He sat down at his desk and took his book out of his satchel. He was reading a Star Trek novel and trying to forget how nervous he felt.

"Morning Spence" Smiled a cheerful JJ.

"Morning JJ,how are you this morning?" Spence said closing his book.

"I'm good Spence. How are you feeling?" Asked JJ pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Coffee?" She then asked.

"I'm nervous JJ. And no thanks,I'm trying to cut down" Spencer informed her.

"Why are you nervous Spence?" Asked JJ sitting down on Spencer's desk drinking her coffee.

"I'm going to ask Tara out for a meal tonight" Spencer replied.

JJ's face lit up "Oh wow Spence! I don' know how she could resist you".

Spencer blushed "Well it's either geeky me or the black god". He then said full of pessimism.

JJ rubbed his back "Hey,don't put yourself down Spence. You are a wonderful guy. You deserve true love. And if she picks Morgan over you then she isn't worthy of what you have to offer. As much as Morgan is a friend i would never date him,his idea of a relationship is a one nighter".

Spence stood up and wrapped his arms around his best friend and said "Thanks for the vote of confidence JJ. I'm so lucky to have you as a friend".

"I mean it Spence. You have to go for it with her. What do you have to lose Spence?" She asked.

"Any self-worth i have which isn't much" he said.

Dave,Aaron and Penny also arrived for work. But still no sign of Derek and Tara. Spencer grew suspicious. They were over 20 minutes late for work.

"Anyone seen Morgan and Lewis?" Asked Hotch.

"No,i can text him sir" Replied Garcia.

"Thank you Garcia" Smiled Hotch.

Penny typed out on her phone _You're late for work. Hurry your ass up. Hotch is not happy. Penny xxx_

The message was sent and a minute later Penny's phone went off,she saw she had a text from Morgan and read it out-loud _Be about 10 mins,tell Hotch I'm sorry. Derek x._

"He's on his way,he should be about 10 minutes" Penny informed.

"Thanks Garcia. Does anyone have Lewis's number?" Hotch replied frustrated at Morgan's terrible punctuality.

"I have it" replied Spencer.

"Can you ring or text her please?" Asked Hotch.

"Certainly sir" Spencer replied before sending a text,she then sent one back "She's on her way".

* * *

 **A/O Pissed off i couldn't even do it in two parts. So three it is.**

15 minutes later Morgan and Lewis arrived giggling,they both apologised to the other members of the team.

"Your pay will both be deducted due to your lateness. Now,i do not care what you were both doing last night ut that is no excuse for lateness". Hotch said angrily.

They both apologised and started on the next case.

An hour later Morgan excused himself to go to the bathroom,Lewis then did the same 10 minutes later. Spencer began to grow even more suspicious. They had both been late and arrived together and now they had both gone for toilet breaks. Spencer decided to excuse himself and find out what was happening.

To his shock and hurt he saw them making out in the waiting room. He lost a few tears.

 **A/O I know total rubbish. But Poor Spencer:(**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/O Just totally shocking about Thomas Gibson being sacked. What will the show do without Hotch? Just such a shame.**

Spencer quickly moved away not wanting to be seen by Derek or Tara when his mobile suddenly went off "Hello Spencer Reid" he answered.

" _Hello Mr Reid,it's your mother's doctor from the Bennington ringing_ " replied the voice on the other end.

"Uhh hello Doctor. What can i do for you?" Spencer asked down the phone.

"I _'m very sorry to tell you that your mother passed away 25 minutes ago_ " The doctor said solemn.

Spencer could not speak. He was numb and just froze.

" _Doctor Reid? Doctor Reid?_ " The doctor asked.

"Uhh sorry my mum's what?" Spencer asked numb having not taken the news in.

" _Your mother passed away_ " The doctor stated again.

"I..uhh.. don't understand. How?" Spencer asked.

 _"She was found in her room surrounded by her medications. It appears she took an overdose Mr Reid. Would you like to come down here? Perhaps a friend could bring you?_ " The doctor suggested.

"Uhh yes,sure" Spencer said hanging up.

Spencer dropped his phone on the floor and crumbled down on the floor in floods of tears.

Tara and Derek were still kissing but stopped when they heard crying.

"I wonder who's crying?" Asked a concerned Tara.

"Don't know,don't care. Now come on feel me baby. I'm rock hard for you" Derek groaned sexually.

"We can't do this here Derek. Come to my place after work and i'll show you a good time" Tara said flirting.

Tara broke away from Derek curious to know who was crying. She walked away and instantly recognised who it was Spencer.

She ran over to him and wrapped her arm around him "OMG Spence! What's wrong?" She asked concerned for her new friend.

Spencer looked up,his face was covered in tears "My mum died this morning" Spencer glumly stated.

"Oh Spence i am so sorry. What do you need? Is there anything i can do?" She asked.

"Can you please not tell anyone else what has happened,not yet anyway. I have to go to the Bennington and sort things out there." Spencer informed her.

"Would you like me to drive you there?" Tara asked. "And of course i will not tell the team. It's your news and it's upto you when you tell them. I'll go and tell Hotch you're sick and that i'm taking you home. Is that OK with you Spence?" She asked rubbing his back.

"Thanks Tara. I'll wait at your car" he said getting up.

"Are you sure you're OK getting there?" She asked.

"I can manage" He let out a small,brief smile.

"OK Spence,i'll meet you at my car in five. Do you have your bag?" She then asked.

"Uhh.. no it's in the bullpen" She said.

"I'll get it for you" She smiled walking into the bullpen. She then knocked on Hotch's office door.

"Come in" Said Hotch who was sat at his desk writing up case reports "What can i do for you Lewis?" He asked looking up.

"I need to take Spencer home. He's not very well and he can't manage on his own" She said.

Hotch smiled and said "Sure,you go Lewis. Tell Reid i wish him to get better fast".

"Thanks sir" she smiled walking out of his office.

She then walked over to Spencer's desk and grabbed his bag and walked out of the office without any of the team noticing anything.

She then got outside and walked to her car and found Spencer standing there "There you go Spence. Hotch wishes you better. I told him you were sick and i was taking you home because you were too sick to get back on your own".

Spence took his bag and said "Thanks Tara. Thanks for being so kind to me. I don't deserve it".

"You're a good friend and team member. We look after each other. Now come on,let's go" She smiled as they both got in her car and she drove off for the drive to the Bennington.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

 **Ahowell93 Thanks for the review. I do think Derek will be heartbroken for Spencer.  
**

 **Sazzita-I come from England and we say mum instead of mom. I do hope the show can survive all the changes.**

Reid and Lewis were on the road and it was getting dark "We're going to have to book into a hotel tonight Spence and continue on in the morning" Tara said.

"I think you're right Tara. We're both tired and mentally and emotionally exhausted. I need to ring up the Bennington and find out what they're going to do with mum" Spence said.

"Yeah,they'll have to move her to a mortuary we still need to go to the Bennington first" Tara explained.

Tara drove for a bit further until she stopped at a hotel "Right come on let's get booked in" She said "Oh shit we don't have a change of clothes. SHIT! We should have gone back to our apartments first".

"Or caught a flight instead!" Spencer smirked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yep that might have been more sensible!" Tara said before she looked at him sincerly and asked "Are you doing OK Spence?".

"I suppose i should feel more upset. But in a way i'm glad. She was suffering badly and now i know she's at peace and i can get comfort from that" Spencer said.

Tara put her arm around him in her car "I'm right here Spence. You won't be alone i promise".

"Thanks Tara that means a lot to me. Can i ask what's happening between you and Derek?" He asked wanting to change the subject.

"Well we're just goofing around. I'm not looking for anything serious. He's just there until the real thing comes along that's all" She explained.

He suddenly felt relieved. Maybe he did stand a chance after all.

"Right anyway in the morning we're going to have to shower then get back on the road and find a clothes shop and buy some clothes to last us as we don't know how long we're going to be gone" Tara stated.

"Yep you're right Tara. Right let's go then!" he said as they both got out of her car and walked towards the hotel.

They walked in the door and walked to the reception desk and Tara said "Hi can we have two single rooms for one night please?".

"Of course you can. Can i take your names please?" Asked the receptionist.

"I am Tara Lewis and this is my friend Spencer Reid" She answered.

"Ok that will be a grand total of $202.56 please?" the receptionist then asked.

Spencer tried to hand Tara some money but she refused to take it and said "It's ok Spencer i'm paying" She smiled as she handed the receptionist her credit card.

"Thankyou Miss lewis" The receptionst smiled as she handed Tara two keys.

"Thankyou" Tara and Spencer both said as they walked off to find their rooms.

"You didn't have to pay for me Tara" Spencer said.

"It's fine Spence" Tara smiled "Ah ha here we go. You get to choose which room you want".

"I'll take this one" Spence said.

"Well goodnight then"Tara said as they both went in their rooms.

Spencer got into bed but he could not sleep. He needed comfort so he decided to knock on Tara's door "Tara are you awake? Can i come in?" he whispered through the door.

He waited until she opened the door "Come in Spence" She smiled sleepily.

"I can't be on my own. Can i stay with you?" he asked.

"Of course" She said.

"I'll park myself on the sofa" He said.

"Get into the bed with me Spence. I trust you" She smiled.

"Are you sure Tara?" he asked.

"Yes i am" She said.

He got up off the sofa and climbed in the bed with her and he fell straight to sleep. She then fell asleep.


End file.
